Recently, a logistics tracking system based on an RFID system is being widely used. The RFID system applied to logistics tracking technology may be largely categorized into a system using an active RFID tag and a system using a passive RFID tag.
The active RFID tag includes a battery, but the passive RFID tag does not include a battery. Since the active RFID tag includes the battery, management for decreasing power consumption of the battery is important.
A logistics tracking system to which a related art active RFID tag is applied includes an active RFID position module that allows an active RFID tag to measure its own position.
A related art active RFID positioning module uses a communication channel having a broad bandwidth for transmitting, to a reader, positioning information obtained by measuring its own position, and for this reason, the amount of power consumed by a battery is large.
Moreover, the related art active RFID positioning module also transmits simple tag information other than positioning information to the reader, but a communication channel having a broad bandwidth which is the same as bandwidth for transmitting the positioning information is used for transmitting the simple tag information. For this reason, the amount of power consumed by a battery is far larger.
Therefore, it is required to develop a method of efficiently managing power of a battery, for applying the related art active RFID positioning module to a logistics tracking system.